Camp Rejection
by tokohotelluster
Summary: Naruto hates school, and he can never get a date... but when he goes to summer camp, his life changes forever. One shot in later chapters, chapter 5 ONESHOT!
1. Like what?

Camp Rejection

It's been three years already. Three years since Naruto Uzumaki has had a date. Let me tell you a short story about why. Every since he was publicly embarrassed, no one wants to even admit knowing him. Three years ago, in the public library, naruto began flirting with a very attractive girl. This was as good as it got, him the girl the whole nine yards. That is untill the girl gave him something no boy wanted in public. Let's just say his little buddy down stairs was enjoying himself. Well now that you know the 411, lets get to the story! Enjoy and I promise you will want to read more by every chapter you read! ( Did that make since?) R&R!!

Naruto sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last day of school and all he wanted to do was get out of there. He had went the whole day without a single person laughing at him, and even though his mother didn't move them out of town, it wasn't so bad.

" Ssssssoooooooo..."

He flinched, the record he had kept all day was now broken, he just knew that when someone spoke to him, it wasn't for friendly conversation.

" Naruto, is it?"

He sighed and turned to look at the boy whom was speaking to him in an unsightly manner.

" Yea?"

The boy was Kiba. Now Kiba had never said anything to him before, which meant he had been saving his material for the last day of school and by the look of things, he was so pumped on making fun of him, he was about to burst.

'' You haven't been doing anything bad have you?"

Surprisingly, that wasn't so bad.

" No, have you?"

" Pardon me?"

The ' have you' part wasn't supposed to come out. Now naruto was panicing on how to keep this going. He had said something stupid and now all he was thinking about was how to back up what he had just said.

" Nothing, just asking."

Pathetic. Simply pathetic. That was the best he could do. Apperently, Kiba found it offensive.

" Do I look like a pervert to you?"

" Yes."

Why? Why couldn't he just shut up? Naruto was now depending on the bell ringing. He was a car rider and Kiba walked home with his dog Akamaru. Now there was one minute left before the bell was to ring, let me tell you, that was the most painfull one minute of his entire life.

" Let me tell you something, camel-toe! I am not some-"

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran out into the hall.

" Come back you coward!" shouted a very mad Kiba.

He also jumped up and ran after him, but as fast as he ran, naruto was so scared, that he ran faster than any animal in the world. Even though that was another ticket to making fun, he didn't care. Next year was the last year he had to attend school and no matter what, he was moving out of town.

Naruto reached his mothers car and scrambled himself into it.

" Drive woman!"

She only sat there.

" What's wrong with you? I said drive!"

" Now naruto, since when do adults do what their kids tell them to?"

" Mom! For once in my life, I would like this one request! I need you to get me out of here as fast as you can. I want to go home. I'm tired and right now I would like to see other things than a place that I hate! So drive!"

She pushed the gas and drove out of the school parking lot.

" What's your problem son?''

" Nothing mom i'm just tired."

His mother never left anything alone, no matter what, everything was her business.

" I think there's a little more to it."

" No I'm just tired of school. I think I'll drop out next year."

She laughed, " Let me tell you what mister. If you expect food and shelter, you will finish school."

Naruto sat quietly in his seat. What could be worse than a mother that demanded him to finish school? Next thing you know, she'd be sending him to college.

" Need to talk to you when we get home son.''

" Bout what?"

His mother hated slang. If he wanted her to tell him, he would have to correct himself.

" Excuse me, About what?"

" Well, one of your good friends mothers gave me this."

He took the peice of paper she held in her hand.

" CAMP??"


	2. Hi, I'm Sakura

" Mom i'm not going to camp! Nothing you say is going to change that!"

" Yes you are because I said so and what I say goes."

Not only did he have to go to camp, he had to be around everyone there too.. That meant human interaction.

" Are you kidding? Please mom I dont wanna go to camp!"

His mom pulled into the drive way and turned off the car, " Must I repeat myself?"

Naruto hated camp all his life, and that was way before his little '' accident '' which he was beginning to think was totally planned that day. No matter what naruto tried to say to his mother that night, nothing worked. He even tried to give up everything he owned. After realizing that his mother wasn't going to give in, he gave up. Naurto went up to his room and crashed into his pillow.

" Camp startes to tomorrow!"

He rolled his eyes at his mothers comment. He hated it when she stated the obvious. She did that alot, even when she didn't know anything about it, she knew something about it. She knew what was happening in someone elses house. That wasn't even any of her business.

Naruto began to drift into sleep slowely. He was very tired from the day he had and was looking forward to some R&R. He feel asleep thinking about camp, but hey, could it really be so bad?

...

Naruto jumped off the bus when he arrived to Camp, and he had never seen so many girls in skirts in his life. Everyone had on either a skirt or a very attractive pair of jeans, and the best part was, he had never seen any of these girls before in his life!

" This is so going to be a camp rejection for you!"

Naruto turned around so fast that you could of swore he got lip lash.

Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't a friend or an enemy, but he could become one. He knew about naruto and no matter what, naruto knew that sasuke was going to tell every girl here about what he did.

" S- sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " Probably the same reason you are here. My parents wanted me out of the house."

" Yea, my mom was tired of seeing my face."

They both laughed, " Seems like she's not the only one."

" What's that mean?"

Sasuke walked right past him, " Well, there's this girl who is attending this camp, and let me tell you naruto, dont let me catch you with her. You do as I say and this experiance could go well. Remember I know what you did. If I find out you were with her, I'll tell everyone your little secret."

" Who?"

" You'll know when you see her. She's only the most beatiful girl in camp. Peace."

Naruto watched as he walked away. Now that he knew that sasuke would keep his secret under one condition, he had to be carefull in which girls he went after. He began wondering what this girl looked like, was she blond? Sasuke hated blonds so, no not a chance.

" Hi, you must be..."

Naruto looked at the girl. She was the girl. The girl sasuke warned him about, the feeling was tied in his gut.

" Naruto Uzumaki."

" Yea, and you are?"

" Sakura Haruno!"

" I have a question, do you by any chance know a Sasuke Uchiha?"

She smiled, " Of course I do, he's my boy friend!"

There went that girl.

**So how is it so far? I didn't wanna put any thing in this chap because everything happens after the first to chaps! I betcha cant guess what naruto does about sakura! Lol whoever can guess gets exculsive information about chap three! R&R please no hard flames! **


	3. Geez

Naruto made his way to his bunk, there at least he could relax and get some serious down time. He layed on his pillow but no matter how much he fluffed it up, it was nothing like the pillow back home. He sighed in frustration.

" Wanna go home..." he said with his face in the pillow.

" Well, what kind of attitude is that?"

He looked up and saw the very beautifull Sakura, " I didn't see you there.''

" Of course you didn't, your face was stuffed in that pillow."

Naruto sat up and layed the pillow in his lap, " I guess i'm a little homesick."

She laughed, " No you're not, you're scared of my boy friend."

Naruto got up and walked out the door. What was she trying to do to him? Was she crazy? All he knew was that he had to stay away from her, no matter how great her hips looked swaying as she walked. He sighed he knew that he wanted her, there was no denying it.

" Great, maybe if sasuke catches me with her, he'll get mad and break up with her."

That my friend was another thing he didn't mean to say.

" Excuse me?"

" Sakura, didnt hear you exit MY bunk."

" Well, someone is obviously deaf."

" Yea, you! Didn't you hear sasuke? He told me to stay away from you! I'm going to risk my life for some girl that's probably not even worth it."

" So that's what you think of me?"

Naruto turned and looked at the now angered Sakura. As you should already know, naruto says alot of things that he doens't mean to say, that was one.

" Wait! I didn-"

" No, I dont wanna hear it."

Sakura turned and ran to a different bunk. He didn't care, he wasn't about to have a bad rep at camp like he did in school, there was just no way.

Naruto went back into his bunk and sat at the desk that was nailed to the floor.

" You can never be to carefull."

Naurto wasn't tired anymore, Sakura was the only thing on his mind. What if she went back and told sasuke what he had told her, he would definatly beat him up.

He got up and walked outside, while on his way to the small creek just outside the camp ground, someone called out to him.

" Hey! Naruto!"

He turned and looked at the brown haired girl coming towards him. I meant to tell you before, some of the people that knew him from the other school weren't mean or unclean towards him.

" Tenten, you? At camp? Where's the fire?"

" Yes, my mother excused me from my usual martial arts camp to come here. I have news and I dont think you are going to like it."

" What?"

" Well, the first thing is, Lee's here."

Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration, '' And the more important news?"

" Oh yes, of course. Uchiha is here."

Naruto laughed, " That's old news to me ten, he already warned me about his girl."

" Oh?"

" Yea, he told me that he would spread my secret around the camp."

" And you aren't scared?"

" Naw, I'm going to avoid him and his stupid girl."

" Stupid? What you dont like her?"

" Oh it's not that, I think she's hot..."

" OK."

" It's just anything that comes to me just to get me in trouble is stupid."

" She what?"

" She came into my room to get me in trouble. She knew damn well that sasuke told me to stay away. I'm not here for trouble, in fact i'm not here by my own will!"

Tenten turned when she heard her name, " Sorry naruto, duty calls. Neji has been running me wild, in a very nice and intence way. I love it!"

Naruto huffed, " As if I wanted to know that."

He waved as she ran towards neji's room and slammed the door behind her.

**Now the next chapter is going to have some drama, so if you love drama, you will love the next chap!!**


	4. What?

Naruto walked back to his bunk and right before he opened the door he heard someone speak his name.

" You little!!"

That's not his name. But you get my point.

" Who? I'm sorry he's not here, you should check in sasuke's bunk, that's his nick name.'

It was Sasuke, and what he just said really got him in a foul mood. Naruto regreted what he said in an instant. Sasuke wasn't his normal, smirky self, he seriously mader than usual.

" Shut up! I'm going to kill you Naruto, I told you to stay away from my girl."

Naruto didn't remember ever going to his girl, he remembered her coming to him.

" I am leaving her alone, you just need to open your eyes a little more."

He snarled and stepped a little closer to him, " I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy, but My GOD, you need to stay away."

He's a broken record!

" I am, now release my throat."

Naruto held his neck from the lack of air. Never in his life had any guy showed so much care for who was flirting with his girl. Even so, he wasn't flirting with her, she came to his bunk, she liked HIM. Sasuke turned and walked away. He'd never been so edgy before, but this wasn't something he was used to looking at, maybe there was something in this for him...

...

" Naruto?"

Naruto turned and looked at Tenten.

" Yea?"

" Do you know what's wrong with sasuke lately? He has been different every since I saw him strangle you."

" He's mad because Sakura likes me."

" What? How do you know?"

" She comes for secret visits, she says that she wants to break up with him, but she's to scared."

" No?!"

" Yea!"

" That's unbelieveable. She should never be scared to do something!"

" You tell her that, she doesn't listen to me often."

" Where is she?"

Naruto stood up and whispered in her ear.

" Oh... that's nice. How do you know?"

" They aren't exsactly quiet.''

Tenten listened closely, " Oh, that makes me wanna- nevermind."

Tenten ran towards Neji and tackled him in an energetic kiss, knocking him into the wall. He picked her up and hugged her.

" I'll see you later Naruto!"

Naruto waved.

" I've made up my mind."

He jerked around and looked at someone.

" I want you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
